a lie a new love
by Doudoulce
Summary: une nouvelle vient d'arrivé mais casey ne la supporte pas
1. Chapter 1

_voilà sa m'est venue comme sa j'espére que vous aimeraient et dsl pour les faute d'orthographe et laisser des reviews svp _

_bisous et bonne lecture ^_^_

* * *

Casey discuter tranquillement avec Emily quand elle reconnut Kate Parker. Elles étaient les prirent ennemie au monde. Elles étaient dans la même école avant qu'elle emménage chez les Venturi.

-_ Casey tu m'écoutes_

_- Quoi?_

- _On dirait que non à quoi tu penses ?_

_-Non c'est pas elle_

_-De quoi tu parles ?_

_- Kate ?_

-_qui est Kate ? Emily suivi le regard de sa meilleur amie . C'est La jolie blonde qui porte une robe rose_

Elle est nouvelle ?

_-Oui , elle était dans mon anciens lycée avant._

_-Oh, mais va lui parler t ._

-_Non !!!! Je ne la supporter pas!!!!_

-_C'est à pire ennemie ?_

_-Oui c'est un peu ça c'est un peut ma rivale_

_-Oh et alors on fait quoi ?_

_-je ne sais pas._

_- elle arrive vers nous!!! Alerta Emily_

Casey , Emily firent comme si elle ne la voyait pas

-_Salut casey dit Kate avec un sourire_

_-Salut quesque tu fais ici ? Demanda casey comme si de rien était_

_-Mes parents ont emménagé ici._

-_Sinon tu as toujours aussi mauvais goût vestimentaire comme t'a copine. C'est pour ça que tu n'as pas de petit amie Case ._

_-Qui te dit que je n'aie pas de petit amie?_

Emily regarda casey. M'est quesqu'elle disait Casey n'avait pas de petit amie.

-_Et c'est qui ? Demanda Kate avec un sourire mauvais!!!_

_-Derek Venturi Répondit casey_.


	2. Chapter 2

salut à tous

voilà le chapitre deux j'espére que vous aimerez . Ce chapitre est court.

Et je tiens à préciser que l'orthographe et moi c'est comme Casey et Kate ^^

bonne lecture ^_^

bisous doudoulce

* * *

-_Oh et c'est qui se Derek Venturi ?_

_-C'est lui la ba celui qui sort tout seul de la salle d'anglais . Précisa Emily_

_-Mais il est vraiment pas mal non il est tout à fait à mon goût ._

_-Oui et c'est le mien. Alors, pas touche!!!_

-_J'en suis sur, que tu mens . Rétorqua Kate._

_-Pas du tout je sors avec lui et on s'aime sincèrement . Se défendit Casey_

_-Va le voir ._

_- Quoi ?Maintenant?_

_-Oui maintenant_

Casey regarda Emily paniquer.

-Qu'esqui _à case? Pourquoi tu blanchis de cette façon ?C'est peut être pars que tu ne sorts pas avec lui . Vu comment tu es grosse , moche et que tu n'aies qu'une salle intelo coincé, que personne n'aime à part ton idiote de copine ._

Casey la regarda d'un regard noir

-_LA-FERME. TOI TU N'AIES QU'UNE IDIOTE . ET JE T'INDERDIS DE PARLER COMME CA DE MA MEILLEURE AMIE ._Cria Casey_._

Derek qui avait rejoint Sam avait entendu des cris et il en était sur qu'il connaissait cette voix . Oui il en était sur que c'était elle .

_-C'est pas Casey qui vient crier ? Demenda Derek à Sam _

_-Je ne sais pas mais on dirait elle quand elle te crie dessus. Répondit Sam _

Derek se retourna vers le casier de sa demi-soeur et il la vu crier en pleur . Il se dirigea de toute vitesse vers Casey .

-Qu'esqui se passe ici, demanda Derek.

Casey se retourna en ayant entendu la voix de Derek . Elle le prit dans ses bras .

_-case _Qu'esqui_ se passe. M_urmura Derek à son oreille.

casey ne parlait pas elle sentait bien dans les bras de Derek . Et elle ne voulait pas les lâcher surtout que c'était la première fois qu'elle le laissait le prendre dans ses bras.

-_Ce qui se passe. c'est que Casey n'est qu'une salle menteuse,répugnante dégoûtante et qui ne sert à rien dans se mon..._

-_Je t'interdis de parler comme ça de Casey_. Le ton de Derek était ferme.

Casey était toujours dans ses bras il lui caressait les cheveux pour la consoler

-_Alors, es que tu sors avec Casey?_Demanda Kate avec un sourire méchant

* * *

j'epére que vous avez aimé ^_^


	3. Chapter 3

Bonne lecture ^_^ et merci pour les reviews

* * *

-_Alors, es que tu sors avec Casey?_Demanda Kate avec un sourire méchant

* * *

-_ Si casey et ma petite amie Demanda Derek_

_- Casey et ta petite amie oui ou non? Demanda Kate_

_- Oui Case est ma petite amie. Répondit Derek Maintenant que tu as ta réponse laisse la ._Et toi mon amoure on va discuter.

Derek pris casey par la main et la ramena à la du loge du concierge .

-_Alors, comme ça on sort ensemble?! Demanda Derek surpris ........ Oh Casey Répond . .........Je n'ai pas toute la journée...... Casey tu réponds .......... Tu n'es qu'une égoïste_ .

La cloche Sonna

-_Ta de la chance , mais je n'aie pas finie avec toi. Tout à l'heure à la maison on n'en discutera et ta pas intéré à me faire faux bon._

Casey rejoint Emily les larmes aux yeux .

_-ça va case ?_

-_Non ça ne va pas , Derek me déteste ._

Casey explosa en pleur et Emily ne comprenait pas Derek et casey ne s'était jamais aimer. Et la sa meilleure amie lui dit que Derek la détester elle ne comprenait rien.

Mais elle il la prit tout de même dans ses la consola

Derek était avec Sam énervé contre sa demi-soeur qui ne pensait qu'à elle. Et oui Derek avait une petite amie et il l'aimait beaucoup elle s'appelait Sally .

-_Que va dire Sally?_

-_Sally c'est que casey est ta demi-soeur alors ne panique pas elle comprendra . En plus elle c'est que c'est de la comédie, et que toi et casey c'est plus la guerre qu l'amour. _

_-Ta sur ment raisons Sam._

Mais Derek ne le pensait pas . Quand casey était dans ses bras , il se sentait tellement bien et il aurait pu passer sa vie dans les bras de sa demi-soeur . Derek secoua sa tête mentalement.

Et se dirigea vers sa salle de cour.

Pendant tout le cour de Math Derek ne pensait qu'à Casey .Normalement il pensait a Sally a ses. ...

Il sentit une main se posait sur son épaule . Ce qui le fit sortir de ses rêves.

Il se retourna et fit face à casey

-Casey ?

-Derek je suis vraiment désolé .

-On en parlera à la maison .

-Non, je ne suis qu'une égoïste.

Derek pris casey par le bras et la ramena hors de l'établissement ,ou Quelque lycéen fumer . Il la ramena un peut plus loin sur un bang pour discuter tranquillement

- Maintenant tu peut parler.

6Derek je suis désoler . Je n'ai même pas penser a toi et à ne s......

-C'est pas grave Case , elle a du t'énervé . Et sa ne ma dérange pas de faire semblant deux ou trois semaine et Sally comprendra . Elle sait la vérité entre nous et cette Kate ne serait plus que ravis , si elle savait que tout est faux. A oui j'aimerai que tu m'explique pourquoi tu déteste Kate de cette maniére a la maison.

Casey hocha la tête de haut bas et murmura un merci.

-Bon on y va .Demanda Derek

-oui répondit casey avec un petit sourire

Derek prit la main de casey et lui murmura au creux de l'oreille

-Prête à jouer le couple amoureux.

-prête

Ils partirent main a l'établissement .


	4. Chapter 4

voila le quatriéme chapitre

je ne l'aime pas beaucoup

mais bon le voila quand méme

bisous doudoulce et bonne lecture ^_^

et laisser des reviews

* * *

Au lycée tout le monde parler de leur nouvelle relation

- _Alors vous deux ensemble c'est un truc que jamais je n'aurais imaginé ._Dit Sam ironiquement

_-Moi non plus à vrais dire. Si Casey n'aurait pas mentie . Je ne lui aurais jamais pris la main ._Répondit Derek

_- Vous allez le dire à vos parents_? Demanda Sam

-_Oui _. Répondit Casey

-_Quoi ?_

-_On leur dira la vérité . Kate pourrait passer à la maison et elle découvrirait tout. Et elle le diraà Vicky et j'en suis sur quelle lui en déjat parler de mous deux.._

_-Vicky et Kate se connaisse ?_DemandaDerek

-_Oui elles se connaissent très bien . Ce sont les meilleur amie du monde et mes pires ennemies._

Kate regarda Casey ....Casey regardaKate . Elles se lançaient des regards noirs.

-_Tu la déteste vraiment._

-_Plus que tu ne le croix._

Arriver à la maison Derek demanda Casey la question qui lui avait posé un peu plus tard dans la journée

Casey soupira et lui dit d'une voix froide

-_Elle passe sa vie à m'énervait et aussi car, je suis la cousine à vicky je les détestes plus que tous ses deux la même si vicky et ma cousine . Et en plus deça t'aembrassé Vicky etTruman aussie je la déteste._Termina Casey avec une grimace_._

_-Tu c'est elle embrasse très bien._

Casey le fusilla du regard

-_Sinon on dit quoi au parent?_

_-eu la vérité ?_

_-Oué_

L'heure du dîner sonna et Casey prisla parole

-_MamanKate et dans mon lycée._

Nora laissa tomber sa fourchette sur son assiette

-_Casey j'espère que tu n'as pas fait une folie ou je ne sais quoi !!!!!_

_-Non elle n'a rien fait _fit Derek d'un ton moquer. E_lle a seulement dit que nos sortonsensemble._

George explosa de rire

_-Tous les deux ensembles ça doit être vraiment comique._

_-Smerck et casey sorte ensembles_? Demanda Martie toute heureuse

_-Oui._dit Derek _Case et moi on sort ensemble_. Derek mentie à sa petite soeur car, elle ne savait pas garder unsecret.

- _ET Sally et au courent_. Demanda Edwin

-_Non je vais lui en parler ce soir ._

_-Bon je vais aller au Smelly Nelly's_

Derek sortie de la maison prie sa veste en cuir est partie en direction de son travail pour raconter tout à Sally sur cette folle histoire.

Arriver au Smelly Nelly's

Derek embrassa sa petite amie langoureusement . Il en était sur il l'aimait.

-_Sally j'ai quelque chose à te dire_

_-C'est quoi cette chose?_

_-Casey à menti à une fille._

_-Et alors?_

_-et alors le mensonge c'est que je sors avec elle. Et je lui est dit que j'accepterais de faire semblant deux à trois semaine_

_-Tu la embrassais? _DemandaSally

-_Non et je ne l'embrasserais pas car , c'est toi que j'aime._

_-Je sais, mais ce mensonge ne me plaît pas Casey est trés jo..._

- _elle n'a aucune chance face à toi._

Sally l'embrassa et lui sourie et partie servir les clients


	5. Chapter 5

salut à tous

voilà le nouveaux chapitre 5 j'aimerais remercier **Kedern** de m'avoir corriger

bon bonne lecture^_^

* * *

Le lendemain matin, Derek se réveilla en pensant au stupide mensonge de  
Casey. Il ne savait même pas pourquoi il avait accepté et se posait sans  
cesse la question. Il décida de prendre une douche froide pour se remettre  
les idées en place. Cette douche lui fit un tel bien ! Il se prépara et

descendit.

Casey était d'humeur matinale, elle s'était réveillée à cinq heures du  
matin. La jeune femme se regardait dans la glace et se trouvait plutôt jolie  
comme ça. Elle avait les cheveux détachés et s'était légèrement  
maquillée. Elle descendit prendre son petit-déjeuner. Derek était assis  
auprès  
d'Edwin, ils discutaient. Edwin jeta un coup œil à Casey, regarda Derek et  
lui murmura à l'oreille :  
« Ta petite amie est plus jolie que d'habitude. »  
Derek lui lança un regard noir qui lui donna des frissons.  
« Bonjour ! lança Casey joyeusement.  
– Salut ! répondirent les deux jeunes hommes. »  
Derek regarda la jeune fille et détourna son regard dès qu'il vit ses yeux  
se poser sur lui.  
« On y va ? demanda la jeune femme.  
– Ouais. »  
Ils partirent ensemble au lycée.

En entrant dans le lycée, Derek prit la main de Casey. Celle-ci profitait de  
la situation entre elle et Derek, l'embrassant sur la joue car elle savait que  
Derek avait une petite amie et qu'il n'accepterait pas qu'elle l'embrassât  
sur ses lèvres si tentantes.  
Emily, qui regardait la scène avec Sam, restait bouche bée. Derek et Casey  
discutaient et elle voyait dans les yeux de sa meilleure amie un éclat  
différent. Elle savait que tout cela allait tourner mal car elle connaissait  
trop bien Casey : elle était raide dingue de Derek. Emily sortit de ses  
rêveries par une remarque de Sam :  
« Ils vont bien ensemble ces deux-là.  
– Euh…  
– Désolé, tu craques encore sur lui… »  
Emily regarda Sam avec des yeux de merlan frit.  
« Euh… non, je ne craque pas sur Derek! »  
Sam la regarda et tourna son visage vers Kate qui discutait avec Kendra :  
« Pourquoi Kate discute avec Kendra ? Tu crois qu'elle parle d'eux ?  
– Je ne sais pas. Mais Derek et Casey ressemblent à un vrai couple donc il  
n'y a pas de souci à se faire. En tout cas je l'espère. En plus, Kendra aime  
bien Case.  
– Ouais, t'as peut-être raison. Et après tout, elle doit se faire des  
amis, concéda Sam. »  
Emily et Sam se regardèrent avec un air complice.  
« Les gens nous regardent bizarrement. Ils doivent nous prendre pour des  
personnes anormales, dit Casey.  
– Anormales ? répéta Derek.  
– Réfléchis : tu es mon demi-frère, alors ils pensent que c'est de  
l'inceste. »  
Derek regarda Casey et lui fit un petit sourire en coin.  
« De l'inceste? On n'a pas de lien de sang.  
– Je sais mais c'est comme ça… »  
Derek regarda Casey énervée. C'était drôle à dire, mais il aimait passer  
de plus en plus de temps avec elle.

* * *

laisser des review et merci Kedern^^


	6. Chapter 6

Salut a tous

enfin l'inspiration et venue grace à **SiiSii.x3**

merci a **Kedern** pour la correction

bonne lecture et laisser des reviews

* * *

« Derek, il faut que tu arrêtes pour que je puisse y aller, protesta Casey qui gloussait comme une idiote.

– Désolé Casey, mais je n'arrive pas à m'arrêter : ta peau et si douce et si mmh, rétorqua-t-il en reposant ses lèvres sur sa joue. »

La jeune fille glissa ses mains dans ses cheveux et il leva la tête.

« Elle est partie ? demanda Derek.

– Oui, répondit Casey, déçue que ces petits moments fussent si courts.

Il se détacha d'elle et lui fit une bise sur la joue. Elle fut surprise par ce geste car Kate était partie, il n'avait donc aucune raison de lui faire un bisou. Elle lui sourit et partit à son cours de mathématiques avec sa meilleure amie. Sam regardait Derek :

« Avoue que tu profites de la situation.

– N'importe quoi ! s'emporta l'autre. Je ne profite pas et il n'y a rien de quoi profiter.

– Derek, pas à moi, OK ? La semaine dernière, tu as fait semblant que Kate était là et tu as profité d'elle.

– Je ne profite pas de Casey. Je la respecte je ne ferais jamais quelque chose qu'elle n'apprécie pas. Et en plus, ce serait louche qu'on joue les amoureux transis seulement devant Kate : cette fille ferait tout pour anéantir Case !

– Ouais, si tu le dis, Derek. Au fait, ça fait combien de temps que tu ne donnes pas de tes nouvelles à Sally ?

– Je sais pas. Si elle veut des nouvelles de moi, elle n'a qu'à bouger son cul, j'ai des choses à faire.

– Comme draguer Casey ou l'embrasser ?

– C'est quoi ton problème, Sam ? Je n'ai jamais embrassé Casey, continua-t-il avec un air déçu.

– Oui, mais ça ne va pas tarder.

– Écoutes : soit tu kiffes Sally ou soit tu kiffes Casey, et je te jure que si je te vois tourner autour de ma meuf, je te tue même si t'es mon meilleur pote.

– Tu l'as avoué : Casey est ta meuf.

– Non, tu m'embrouilles. Lâche-moi, Sam. »

Il partit énervé d'avoir avoué qu'il appréciait Casey. Il s'assit sur un banc et posa ses mains sur son visage. Son portable vibra. Il regarda l'écran qui inscrivait "Sally". Il soupira et répondit :

« Tu veux quoi ? commença-t-il d'un ton las.

– Derek, ça fait plus d'une semaine qu'on ne se parle pas, et ça fait toujours plaisir d'entendre la réjouissance de son petit-ami.

– Désolé, Sally. Je me suis embrouillé avec Sam.

– J'espère que ça va s'arranger.

– Ouais, t'inquiète. Qu'est-ce que tu veux ma puce ?

– Avoir de tes nouvelles.

– Tout va bien, Sally. Et toi ?

– Bien, à part que tu me manques. »

Il aurait aimé lui dire la même chose mais ç'aurait été complètement faux. Il s'en voulait car la seule personne qui lui manquait était Casey, et cela faisait à peine dix minutes qu'elle était partie.

« Derek, tu es là ?

– Oui, Sally, je suis là.

– Tu vas à la fête de Bryan ? demanda la jeune fille pour faire la conversation.

– Bien sûr. J'y vais avec Casey.

– Casey… À vrai dire, je n'en doute pas : il n'y en a que pour elle.

– Joue pas les jalouses, Sally. On se verra là-bas. Bon, je dois te laisser. Bisous-bisous, je t'aime. »

Il raccrocha en voyant Casey. Celle-ci lui lança un sourire radieux et l'embrassa sur la joue.

« Ça va ? s'enquit-elle en s'asseyant auprès du jeune homme.

– Bof. »

Elle le prit dans ses bras et l'embrassa sur la joue avec toute la tendresse possible. Il sourit, se détacha d'elle et passa un bras autour de ses épaules. Elle posa la tête sur son épaule. Il la regarda : il n'y avait vraiment qu'elle pour le rendre heureux.


	7. Chapter 7

Salut à tous

je sais que ce chapitre est trés cour mais c'est déjà xd

Merci a **Kedern** pour la correction

bonne lecture a tous et laisser des reviews

* * *

Il était si bien avec Casey : elle était dans ses bras. Avec Sam, il sétaient à la fête de Bryan. Sally n'était pas encore là, à son plus grand bonheur. Il monta sa main sur le ventre de son rendez-vous pour le lui caresser avec tendresse.

La jeune fille ferma les yeux le temps d'un instant de bonheur. Elle adorait cette nouvelle relation, c'était cent fois mieux que les blagues qu'il lui faisait avant. Bien sûr, elle savait que tout n'était que comédie, que Derek ne l'aimait pas. Mais pour elle, c'était sincère. Tous les gestes qu'elle avait envers lui l'étaient. Elle détestait Kate, mais l'adorait à la fois pour lui avoir donné l'opportunité de connaître ces moments en compagnie de Derek. Elle posa sa main sur la main du jeune homme qui lui caressait le ventre avec une tendresse folle.

Sentant la main de Casey sur la sienne, il s'arrêta net dans ses mouvements pour serrer la main de la jeune fille et l'embrassa sur la joue. Puis, il lui demanda à l'oreille si elle voulait aller danser. Elle accepta.

Alors qu'ils se dirigeaient vers la piste de danse, la musique baissa doucement pour laisser place à une musique plus calme, plus douce. Elle enroula ses bras autour de la nuque de Derek et il enveloppa la taille de la jeune fille avec les siens.

Ils dansaient doucement au rythme de la musique. Ils se regardaient dans les yeux. Leurs regards s'accrochèrent, leurs lèvres se rapprochèrent, leurs bouches se rencontrèrent. Elle ferma les yeux. Il en fit autant, laissant leurs langues se rencontrer. Leur salive se mélangeait. Ils s'embrassèrent ainsi avec amour, tendresse et passion.

Ils se détachèrent enfin, les yeux plein d'étoiles. Elle posa une main sur sa joue et la fit glisser jusqu'à sa nuque et l'approcha encore de son visage. Elle l'embrassa avec tendresse. Il répondit au baiser avec fougue, laissant ses mains vagabonder dans le dos de la jeune fille.

Ils s'embrassèrent avec passion et amour.

Mais une jeune fille aux cheveux blonds n'avait pas loupé la scène du baiser partagé par Derek et Casey. Des larmes coulaient sur ses joues et elle n'arrivait pas à s'arrêter. Mais elle savait et était sûre et certaine que Casey allait payer pour avoir osé lui voler Derek Venturi, pour avoir osé la prendre pour une idiote. Elle n'aurait jamais dû accepter quand Derek lui avait demandé ce service. Elle partit à grands pas de la fête pour préparer sa vengeance.

Sur son collier était inscrit le prénom Sally.


End file.
